


Of trips to Hawaii and other questionable things

by Swxxt_Angxl



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Jinhoo is done with everyone, LITERALLY, M/M, Sexual Humor, Texting, That's it that's this fic, The textfic nobody asked for, Up10tion deserve more love, Will I ever not write fluff?, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_Angxl/pseuds/Swxxt_Angxl
Summary: Not Short: SooilNot Short: Can we go home?Not Short: The stress is gonna be bad for the babyKuhntastic: ???Kuhntastic: What baby?Not Short: MeIn which Sooil and Jinwook are everyone's parents, Yein and Sungjun are relationship goals, Changhyun and Gyujin prefer to keep it private, Dongyeol is always showing affection to Wooseok (and the older highkey likes it), and Hwanhee and Minsoo won't admit they have a crush on each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Names:
> 
> Not Short: Jinhoo  
> Kuhntastic: Kuhn  
> Whinyhee: Hwanhee  
> Cutie Pet: Xiao  
> Noble Prince: Kogyeol  
> A ray of fucking sunshine: Sunyoul  
> JeNgA: Wei  
> Just here for food: Bit-to  
> Strong eyebrows: Gyujin  
> Woosatan: Wooshin

_Groupchat: Gay 10_

  


**Not short:** Where the hell are you all?

**Not short:** The plane is gonna take off without us

  


**Cutie pet:** Hwanhee wanted to go to the bathroom!

  


**Whinyhee:** No, I didn’t!

**Whinyhee:** You wanted, so I just came with you!

  


**Kuhntastic:** And I wanted a peaceful trip to Hawaii with my boyfriend but we had to bring our eight gay sons

  


**Woosatan:** Hey, not our fault that you won that trip with all expenses paid in a raffle and Jinwook is the “If we don’t bring them, they’re gonna burn the house down” type of guy

**Woosatan:** Besides, last month you already went to that spa just the two of you. For a whole week. Without telling us anything. Dongyeol cried because he thought you had abandoned us

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** Better not to ask what they were doing

  


**Kuhntastic:** Not all of us are perverts like you, Bunnyoul

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** Hey!

  


**JeNgA:** Babe, don’t argue, because you know they’re right

  


**Not Short:** And you two are in??

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** The airport’s gift shop

**A ray of fucking sunshine:** Junnie saw a keychain he liked and insisted

  


**JeNgA:** I FUCKING DIDN’T, YOU JUST SAW ME LOOKING AT IT A LOT AND SAID “Don’t worry babe, I’ll buy it for you”

  


**Strong eyebrows:** G O A L S

  


**Whinyhee:** LMAO Minsoo doesn’t even buy me a bus ticket.

  


**Noble prince:** Because we’re not dating??

  


**Whinyhee:** Dude, we are the two only single ones left in this gay group

**Whinyhee:** So

**Whinyhee:** What about…?

  


**Just here for food:** I’m with Minsoo and I must inform that he just chocked on his soda.

  


**Whinyhee:** HAHAHA Man Soo, it was a joke!

  


**Cutie pet:** Hwanhee

**Cutie pet:** You’re shaking and sweating. Nervously.

  


**Whinyhee:** WE’RE NEXT TO EACH OTHER, WHY DO YOU WRITE THAT HERE?

  


**Cutie pet:** AND WHY DO YOU CARE IF YOU KNOW WE ALWAYS DO THAT?

  


**Not Short:** **Drinks Coca Cola in silence**

  


**Strong eyebrows:** Dude, you didn’t say anything yet you say it all.

  


**Not Short:** And where the hell are YOU?!

  


**Strong eyebrows:** Airport’s snack bar with Chan and Minsoo.

  


**Just here for food:** I just know I’m gonna get hungry

**Just here for food:** And the food in airplanes tastes like shit.

  


**Noble Prince:** And I was thirsty

  


**Woosatan:** Nobody asked

  


**Noble Prince:** I didn’t ask for your nasty ass attitude but you decided to bring it anyway.

  


**Kuhntastic:** P E A C E

  


**Noble Prince:** I’m sorry…

  


**Woosatan:** I’m sorry

  


**Not Short:** Wooseok where the fucking fuck are you

  


**Woosatan:** Storytime:

**Woosatan:** I forgot my passport at home

**Woosatan:** And I barely realized when I was coming to the airport

**Woosatan:** So I had to go all the way back to my house

**Woosatan:** But when I got there I searched for it everywhere and didn’t find it.

  


**Cutie Pet:** So he called me and I had to remind him  **I** was the one who had his passport.

  


**Strong eyebrows:** HAHAHAHAHA

  


**Not Short:** Run for your fucking life, you jerk!!

  


**Kuhntastic:** If we lo ose the plane because of you, you won’t have enough Korea to run!!

  


**Woosatan:** I ALREADY CALLED A DAMN TAXI AND I’M ON MY WAY, STOP PREASSURING.

  


**Not Short:** “StOp PrEaSsUrInG” MY ASS!

**Not Short:** If you don’t get here in time, we’re going to Hawaii without you

  


**Noble Prince:** LOL Bye bitch

  


**Cutie Pet:** Don’t worry Wooshi, I’ll send you a lot of pics if that happens!

  


**Woosatan:** NO WAY I’M STAYING HERE

**Woosatan:** **@** Dongyeol I know that and I love you 

  


** Cutie Pet: ** I love you too Wooshi

  


** A ray of fucking sunshine: ** I think I just got diabetes

  


** Not Short: ** Sooil

  


** Kuhntastic: ** I love you and you know that, Wookie 

  


** Whinyhee: ** He just kissed him, my parents love each other!!

  


** Woosatan: ** You already with them?

  


** Cutie Pet: ** Yep

  


** Noble Prince: ** The group of the snack bar is still stuck there

** Noble Prince: ** Because Changhyun won’t left without his food

  


** Just here for food: ** Fuck this shit

  


** Woosatan: ** Wait there for a bit longer then

** Woosatan: ** Then it won’t be me the one who is late

  


** Just here for food: ** Yeah, how about no?

  


** A ray of fucking sunshine: ** Storytime: I just ordered a Kinder bar  in a vending machine and there weren’t any left

** A ray of fucking sunshine: ** My face was like if Sooil had just caught Jinwook making out with Minsoo

  


** Not Short: ** EWWW

  


** Noble Prince: ** THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU TOO WOOK

  


** Whinyhee: ** Yein, why do you want a Kinder bar if you already have Sungjun?

  


** Cutie Pet: ** HAHAHAHA

  


** Woosatan: ** I don’t get it

  


** Cutie Pet: ** Because Wei is long and tanned like a Kinder and he tasty af, dummy

** Cutie Pet: ** I hate having such a dumb boyfriend :(

  


** Woosatan: ** You love me and you know it

  


** Cutie Pet: ** Okay that true tho

** Cutie Pet: ** I love you Wooshi

  


** JeNgA: ** SUGAR OVERLOAD

  


** Strong eyebrows: ** I’m reading all this in the shadows and feel like a whole stalker.

  


** JeNgA: ** Are you really a stalker if they added you to the group knowing that?

  


** Strong eyebrows: ** Good question

  


** Just here for food: ** The only good question here is when is this damn line moving

  


** Whinyhee: ** Here we can appreciate a hungry Changhyun in his natural habitat. As you can see, they’re very dangerous animals when they’re hungry

  


** Cutie Pet: ** Discovery10tion

  


** Woosatan: ** I CAN SEE THE AIRPORT Y’ALL

  


** Not Short: ** HAAAALLELUJAH

  


** Just here for food: ** THEY WON’T GIVE ME MY FOOD

  


** JeNgA: ** THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENING AT ONCE

  


** Strong eyebrows: ** And when not?

  


** JeNgA: ** …

** JeNgA: ** Good question x2

  


** Whinyhee: ** Today, in Discovery10tion, we’ll see the mystery of the Changhyun who didn’t want to eat

  


** Strong eyebrows: ** Wait a sec, that actually exists?

  


** Whinyhee: ** Theoretically, in some kind of parallel universe

  


** Cutie Pet: ** And in that universe everything is the opposite so we all would be hetero

  


** Woosatan: ** N O 

  


** A ray of fucking sunshine: ** I’d rather be dead

  


** Noble Prince: ** Does it matter if I’m gonna be single either way? :’’D

  


** Whinyhee: ** HAHAHA Positivity at its finnest

  


** Cutie Pet: ** Wait, but if everything is the opposite then that means you would be dating someone!

  


** Noble Prince: ** Actually...

** Noble Prince: ** Okay, true that

  


** Woosatan: ** Go Minsoo, getting it after 203472084 years

  


** Noble Prince: ** Kim Wooseok, getting to the airport after 34078443 years

  


** Whinyhee: ** Stop fighting!!

  


** Not Short: ** Sooil

** Not Short: ** Can we go home?

** Not Short:  ** The stress is bad for the baby

  


** Kunhtastic: ** ???

** Kuhntastic: ** What baby?

  


** Not Short: ** Me


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn me, back at it again with adding the tooth-rooting fluff

_ Groupchat: Gay 10 _

  


**Not short:** WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MESSING UP IN THE RESTAURANT?

**Not short:** Hwanhee and Dongyeol, I’m talking to you both so don’t ignore me

  


**Whinyhee:** HE STARTED!

  


**Cutie pet:** HE STARTED!

**Cutie pet:** HEY

  


**Whinyhee:** DON’T “Hey” ME

  


**Cutie pet:** Suddendly I can’t read, who’s this fake ass dude and why is he talking to me?

  


**Kuhntastic:** Jinwook is right

**Kuhntastic:** We have to stay here for a week and more than half the others guests already look down on us

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** I’m lost, what happened?

**A ray of fucking sunshine:** Oh, wait, did this happen in the restaurant a few minutes ago?

  


**Noble prince:** Yep

  


**Woosatan:** Maybe you don’t remember because you prefered to go have dinner with Sungjun at that fancy ass Italian restaurant

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** For what I’m reading, I made the right choice

  


**JeNgA:** What happened?

  


**Woosatan:** Summary: Hwanhee and Dongyeol made a fool out of themselves but what is new

  


**Cutie pet:** HEY!

**Cutie pet:** You’re my boyfriend! I thought you would be on my side!

  


**Woosatan:** Yes, I’m your boyfriend but I’m not blind. I know how to recognize a stupid thing made by a stupid person when I see it

  


**Strong eyebrows:** I went to the shower for five minutes and the Xiaoshin couple are having a crisis, Jinhoo is scolding everyone like a mom and the other guests look down on us

  


**JeNgA:** That’s my phrase, copycat

  


**Strong eyebrows:** Sue me for plagiarism then

  


**JeNgA:** Don’t mind if I do

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** The summary didn’t help Wooseok

**A ray of fucking sunshine:** Extended version, pls

  


**Woosatan:** Okay, so…

  


**Not short:** I’ll tell you, don’t worry

**Not short:** Hwanhee and Dongyeol made another one of their stupid ass bets. I think they bet twenty dollars to one of them no being able to eat three hot chillis at once

  


**JeNgA:** Oh my God

  


**Noble Prince:** Wait, this gets even worse

  


**Not short:** So Dongyeol, being the idiot we all know, ate them. Everything’s fine and nothing’s wrong, isn’t it?

**Not short:** Well you’re wrong if you think so

**Not short:** He got overwhelmed very quick

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** And what else?

  


**Kuhntastic:** He started to drink from our glasses, but when he got to mine’s he choked on an ice cube and spat the water at the waiter’s face

  


**JeNgA:** LMAOOOOOO

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** The only question I have is:

**A ray of fucking sunshine:** How can you choke on an ice cube?

  


**Cutie pet:** The people at the restaurant wants to be unique or some shit so they make the ice cubes heart-shaped and super small

**Cutie pet:** It was easy to choke on them, okay?

  


**Not short:** Yeah, just for you it seems

  


**Kuhntastic:** They kicked us out for making a mess

  


**JeNgA:** LMAOOOOO X2

  


**Strong eyebrows:** I think Changhyun got more angry at the fact that he couldn’t finish his dessert than for what those two did, tbh

  


**Just here for food:** HEY

**Just here for food:** WHY THE SUDDEN ATTACK?

  


**Strong eyebrows:** I wanted you to show up and let that stalker shit to me because that’s MY job

  


**JeNgA:** It’s gonna be true that when you spend a lot of time with a person, you start to develop some of the other’s qualities

  


**Noble prince:** Then why are you not a top?

  


**JeNgA:** And why are you single?

  


**Noble prince:** Listen here you lil shit the twenty dollars I lost on that bet with Sooil aren’t coming back!!

  


**JeNgA:** Blocked

  


**Noble prince:** It was a joke, you jerk!!

  


**JeNgA:** Unblocked

  


**Not short:** **Drinks Coca Cola in silence** Why is everyone here ignoring me?

  


**Kuhntastic:** I don’t do that, baby!

  


**Not short:** I know this and I love you

**Not short:** But why are your children that way?

  


**Kuhntastic:** They’re your children too, Jinwook!

  


**Woosatan:** Don’t you just love the smell of good drama early in the morning?

  


**Noble prince:** Midnight is literally twenty minutes away...

  


**Woosatan:** So?

  


**Noble prince:** It’s not in the morning

  


**Woosatan:** You’re not smart either but I already assumed that. You should do the same

  


**Whinyhee:** BURNT

  


**Cutie pet:** …

  


**Whinyhee:** Dude, you should scream with me

**Whinyhee:** Please don’t leave me alone :(

  


**Cutie pet:** It’s not because of you, I already forgave you

  


**Strong eyebrows:** Oh?

  


**Cutie pet:** It’s because of that jerk I call my “boyfriend”

  


**Woosatan:** What?

  


**Cutie pet:** “I can recognize a stupid thing made by a stupid person”. Sounds familiar?

  


**Woosatan:** Gyeollie, come on, you can’t be serious

**Woosatan:** You know it’s just a way of talking

  


**Cutie pet:** Wooseok, I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I have feelings and I can be sensitive sometimes

**Cutie pet:** I know I did something wrong but you don’t need to say it like you despite me and don’t even know me because I fucked up

  


**Woosatan:** I wasn’t…

  


**Cutie pet:** Save that

**Cutie pet:** Is it that difficult for you to say some nice words from time to time?

**Cutie pet:** Is it that difficult for you to say you love me? That you’re proud of me?

  


**Woosatan:** I’m sorry…

  


**A ray of fucking sunshine:** This turned into a drama very quickly

  


**Just here for food:** Where is the popcorn?

  


**Strong eyebrows:** Do you just think about food?

  


**Just here for food:** Food and you 

**Just here for food:** Sometimes naked, sometimes not. It depends

  


**Whinyhee:** Stop flirting when the Xiaoshin couple is having a crisis!

  


**Cutie pet:** Wooseok, I’m feed up with this

**Cutie pet:** I’m gonna go out for a walk

**Cutie pet:** Or back to Korea, because that’s what you seem to want

  


**Woosatan:** What I want is for you to stay in the room with me and talk things out

**Woosatan:** Gyeol, things aren’t going to solve themselves

**Woosatan:** Okay, so ten minutes and no answer. At least check out my chat when you can

  


**Cutie pet:** I swear sometimes, when you want, you’re so fucking cute

**Cutie pet:** I’m coming back to the hotel with some ice cream. You want some, right?

  


**Just here for food:** I DO!

  


**Whinyhee:** Stop bothering the couple, y’all!

  


**Not short:** YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP, IT’S ALREADY MIDNIGHT

  


**Noble prince:** Wait, you CAN sleep?

**Noble prince:** With all the noise Yein and Sungjun are making?

  


**Cutie pet:** Sub-jun

  


**Whinyhee:** I hate you for stealing my jokes

  


**Cutie pet:** You love me and you know that ;)

  


**Whinyhee:** No

**Whinyhee:** It’s Wooseok the one who loves you

  


**Woosatan:** Excuse me?

**Woosatan:** I don’t love Dongyeol

  


**Noble prince:** Sure, and I’m hetero

  


**Kuhntastic:** Sure, and Sungjun is a top

  


**Woosatan:** Y’all are so fucking noisy

**Woosatan:** Leave me alone, I don’t

  


**Cutie pet:** Wooshi?

  


**Woosatan:** I don’t love him

**Woosatan:** I adore him

  


**Whinyhee:** AAAAAAHHHHH

**Whinyhee:** My OTP loves each other!!

  


**Cutie pet:** FHNEFEDBJEDBE YOU SCARED ME! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!

  


**Woosatan:** Then come back to the room, this bed is so big without you here

  


**Just here for food:** Screenshot these messages before he eliminates them

  


**Not short:** Already did

  


**Strong eyebrows:** Already did X2

  


**Kuhntastic:** Already did X3

  


**Not short:** Okay, now we can all go the hell to sleep

  


**Strong eyebrows:** Yeah, well, tell that to Subjun and Yein

  


**Kuhntastic:** They’re worse than Wookie and me

  


**Not short:** ELIMINATE THAT DAMN MESSAGE RIGHT NOW

  


**Kuhntastic:** Why bother?

**Kuhntastic:** They all already read that anyway

  


**Not short:** I want the divorce

  


**Kuhntastic:** We are not married

  


**Not short:** Not yet

  


**JeNgA:** I know y’all are probably asleep rn but wow, thank you, I love you too

**JeNgA:** And I want to know what Wooseok texted Dongyeol for him to forgive him so fast _. _

  


**Cutie pet:** It’s a secret, not like you both’s kinks at this point

  


**JeNgA:** rUdE

  
 

..........................................................................................

 

_ From: Wooseok _

_ To: Dongyeol Cutie _

  


_ I’m so sorry I looked like a fucking jerk in the groupchat, Gyeol. I can’t promise it won’t happen again because I know myself and I know how unberable I can get sometimes, I know I say a lot of things without thinking and I know that I hurt people’s feelings because of that too. Please, just tell me directly next time because I can’t tolerate the idea of hurting you. You know I don’t like cheesy petnames, but I’m gonna make an exception and I’m gonna tell you that you’re my precious baby and I wouldn’t change that. You’re free to break up with me now if you want, and I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I deserve that for not thinking about your feelings. I’m so fucking sorry for being such an asshole, because I hurt you and that’s the least thing I want in this world. Someone like you deserves someone that treats you like a prince because that’s what you are. Fuck, I don’t know much about love, but if I’m honest you’re the only one who can make me feel like a teenager in love everytime I see you. Yeah, butterflies in my stomach and everything. Gyeol, I love you, I adore you, and I know I don’t say that much though I probably should because you deserve it, you deserve all the fucking love people can give you. Please, never forget that. _

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got my summer vacation so here I am, back to writing! I wanted to give my ten children some love so I came up with this instead of a decent story, so I'm so sorry for not coming out with something better. I promise the next U10T fic will be better and you have my permission to kill me for this.  
> Why did I write this? No idea


End file.
